dragonadoptersfandomcom-20200222-history
Canidragon
Canidragons produce Dragon Fur as their secondary resource.The Canidragon is as its name suggest, a canine wolf/dog like dragon with the behaviour to match. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, and although quite small, being on the the smallest of the species, they are quite strong and robust little dragons. They have a thick, soft coat over most of their body, with small horns, and wings, although they are not a strong flyer, preferring to stay on the ground most of the time where they are excellent runners, able to hold a gentle lop for hours on end, with fast bursts of speed when needed. Descriptions Hatchling The Canidragon hatchling is a small soft ball of energy, very playful and loves to play with anyone willing, although often cautiously to begin with when seeing a new face. When all that energy is exhausted, which is pretty quickly, they fall asleep anyho and anywhere! They simply fall asleep where they drop, whether they are on top of another dragon, half handing over their food, if you can think of the most awkward and funniest sleeping position, they have probably done it! Their body has soft fur, the fur around the paws being extra silky soft, and their wings membrane is delicate, fragile looking. This cute bundle of fun will put a smile on anyones face. Child The Canidragon wings are starting to develop, appearing less fragile. Being very friendly and sociable, they love to seek out the company of other dragons, enjoying playing, and often the joker of the group while not concerned if they appear foolish. Despite their friendliness, for some unknown reason they seem to show an obvious dislike to Felidragons. Their competitive nature means they really enjoy initiating and joining in games, yet hate to lose to the Felidragons, becoming annoyed and sometimes load in their displeasure. Teenager The athletic teenager is fast at short sprints; its body has become muscular, making it quite heavy for its small size. This brave little dragon can be very ambitious, loving to compete against others often twice its size, almost careless of its own strength and also their weaknesses, and can sometimes be caught bragging of their strength when they win. They cautiously test their wings, which are still under development, and are still too small to support their weight in flight. Adult The adult's wings are now strong enough to fly, but only for a short time. It can now run longer distances than the teenager and sometimes uses it's wings for gliding. The adult discovered the ability to while its fur is slowly getting fireproof. He is proud at looking younger than most of the adults and sometimes acts younger holding a grudge against other dragons when they make a mistake. The adult is now much calmer than the teenager and will be nice if no Canidragon1Egg.png|Canidragon Egg Canidragon Air 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Air Canidragon Earth 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Earth Canidragon Fire 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Fire Canidragon Water 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Water Canidragon Silver 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Silver Canidragon Gold 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Gold Cani child.png|Canidragon Child - Air Canidragon Earth.png|Canidragon Child - Earth Canidragon Fire.png|Canidragon Child - Fire Canidragon Water.png|Canidragon Child - Water Canidragon Silver.png|Canidragon Child - Silver Canidragon Gold.png|Canidragon Child - Gold b638413ed2eb30c7017e8eac0823b83c.png|Canidragon Teenager - Air 0e7c4bdc0845cc46274ee1aafcc6efa8.png|Canidragon Teenager - Earth 6a2fe4cdb45a10a95a53d5faa968e18a.png|Canidragon Teenager - Fire 5f06fd0d388a4acf2cf3d94e27c2088a.png|Canidragon Teenager - Water e7c60c56486ad5d1f70f648306b25b95.png|Canidragon Teenager - Silver 6b9704db4b54097fee4194d33cb0d591.png|Canidragon Teenager - Gold thing is done wrong. Category:The Dragons